dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 01:45, 26 January 2013 Equipment Images Hey thanks for getting images of Sigrun's starter weapons, we've been needing those for ages. You might have better luck getting higher quality images if you disable abilities which add glowing lights and if you took the image in a more brightly lit area. You also might want to consider equipping armor that contrasts with the colour of the weapon so it's a bit easier on the eyes. Obviously with Scout's Dirk and Ancient Dwarven Axe it's fine because they're both darker coloured while Sigrun's armor is brighter, but the lighting of the area makes that less clear. Think along the lines of something like Duncan's Dagger. You can also zoom in closer if you position the character with the weapon your taking an image of close to a wall.-HD3 (talk) 02:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice! I knew there had to be a better way to get a close-up other than angling the camera up. I took the shots inside kal'hirol near the inferno golem, so I'll fiddle around with different places to get better light. I'm pretty sure I disabled all the abilities, though I might have missed one (either that or the armor set bonus might give off a glow). Kelcat (talk) 02:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Restoring removed content I restored a fragment you deleted. We have a separate page for that quest, but imagine a person who never played DAA and is reading the character page for a short summary of what happened to this particular companion. I think a short description of the quest and its outcomes would be appropriate, especially given that during this quest he can permanently leave the party. Besides, there is something we discussed long ago - we don't write character involvement sections as guides, but rather as stories. So we try to write "ABC has happened" instead of "it begins a quest ABC". On the contrary, quest pages are written as guides. Asherinka (talk) 18:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Second person vs Third person, They vs he/she Hey Kelcat! I'd like to inform you that narrating a walkthrough in third person is equally accepted in naratting it as second person. Subsequently, you should not proceed with such changes unless there is a good reason. Furthermore, calling the Warden as "they" or "he/she", is equally correct. And after a small research I've found out that the latter is recommended over the former. Anyway, since you're an active contributor I was wondering if you are interested in helping out the wiki in more specific tasks. Oh and you can give your reply in your talk page, if you'd like, since I think it's for the best if we keep the discussion in one place. Cheers! 07:07, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Viktoria, what good timing! I see your point on second and third person being equally acceptable in a walkthrough, but is it acceptable to use both within the same walkthrough? That was what I wasn't sure of (since it felt jarring to me), so I just went with one over the other to make it consistent :D : Regarding "he/she" vs "they", I've been going off of the MoS which says the protagonist should be referred to with the gender-neutral pronouns of "they" rather than "he/she". Found here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki:PROTAGONIST#Protagonist : It seemed like a pretty concrete guideline, unless it's changed but hasn't been updated? : I'd be more than happy to help in whatever way possible. I've mostly been focusing on cleaning up, but if anything else is needed I'd love to help out. Kelcat (talk) 07:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I must have missed that particular ruleset. I'm gonna propose a change to it, once I gather some outside opinions. ::From what I've noticed The Darkspawn Chronicles pages require a lot of attention. Both its items' but also its quests' pages. If you're interested you could focus your efforts in that section :) 16:07, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles Equipment Images Hey Kelcat, are you going to upload images for all the DC equipment? Just wanted to double check.-HD3 (talk) 05:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm planning to, yeah. I hadn't been sure about whether or not to make new pages distinguishing from their Origins versions, so I'll be adding them now as I work through a new playthrough (though the quality might not be the best, due to the crappy lighting in DC, heh). Kelcat (talk) 05:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles An excellent idea. I'll get to work on it right away. --MadHatter121 (talk) 23:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Capitals for codex titles Hey there! Just wanted to let you know the per the wiki's capitalization guidelines, codex entries should be titled "Codex ''entry: Blah, Blah" (lowercase for 2nd word), rather that "Codex 'E'ntry: Blah, Blah" (uppercase for 2nd word). Good luck getting through your to-do list! 08:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! All of the DC codexes are missing, so I'll remember to capitalize correctly on the future ones. Kelcat (talk) 10:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Possible Idea for Improvement Hey Kelcat. If you're looking for a new way to contribute, I noticed there are a lot of equipment articles like Wade's Dragonbone Plate Boots that don't link back to the correpsonding armor set page, in this case Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor Set. Just ""These boots/gloves are part of the X armor set" would be perfect. I would handle it myself but it's the busy season for us and i've got almost no free time thanks to the huge number of projects we've got due.-03:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I can definitely take care of that. I cleaned up the ring sets before, but I never looked at the armor sets. I'll add it to the to-do list. Kelcat (talk) 03:37, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Minorest of minor stuff Hey Kelcat! Could you leave a space after the transformer in item, character, etc pages? (example: here) It's really minor thing, but it's consistently used around the wiki and makes the page a bit more "readable" in source mode. Thanks! 12:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, the wiki's rather ''in''consistent in this particular instance, which can be frustrating. I've added spaces in only to have them removed by someone else, and I've taken spaces out only to have them added in by someone else. To me, taking them out looks best. It's cleaner and it reads fine. However, if you'd like to propose some sort of standard, I'd definitely get involved! Kelcat (talk) 14:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Most pages have space between the infobox and the lead, and I also find that it makes the source much easier to read while not affecting the resulting page in any way. Since the result looks the same, I don't think there is any need to have a written standard for that. 15:39, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::All right, if it should be that way, that's fine. Honestly, I didn't use to remove the space until I started editing the lead-in on so many of the item pages and someone kept going in and deleting it. So I assumed that that was the way it should be. Kelcat (talk) 15:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Mark of the Assassin Amulet Quests Regarding that quest, that problem occurs in every version of that quest for all the DA2 companions, if you're interested it might be worth taking a look to see if we can establish a concise walkthrough for the gateway bug with the last amulet for all the quests.-HD3 (talk) 06:18, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : I don't remember much about MOTA at all, but I can easily do a quick run through at some point. I tried to just clear up the back and forth convo in that section, but the instructions confused me :D Kelcat (talk) 07:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Every companion except Tallis gets one version of the collect 3 of the medal/scroll/book w/e quests. There's always two of them in the dungeon section with the grate doors right before you break into the vault where the heart of the many is supposed to be held. It's quasi-bugged in every case so if we could set up a walk through explaining on this on the appropriate quest pages it might prove quite helpful.-HD3 (talk) 08:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles stuff Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something related to DC. It's kind of a big convo so direct chat would be useful. Do you use skype perhaps? 00:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, I don't. I'm fairly averse to live chat of any kind, for different reasons. The talk page here works best, or you can me if you want. Kelcat (talk) 23:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Darkspawn Staff I have removed the information of the Darkspawn Chronicles from this page as it was made strictly for the Origins version while I suspect you are about to create a separate page for this item. When you create the new page, don't forget to add the new disambiguation in Darkspawn Staff, Darkspawn Staff (Origins), Darkspawn Staff (Awakening) pages. Cheers! 09:11, November 1, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for that. I completely overlooked checking the initial gear of the thralls :) Kelcat (talk) 16:12, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Quest abbreviations I undid your additions to the Docks article under the quest section. I understand why you added them and the concept itself isn't bad. But it doesn't work out so well in practice. If you keep the descriptions short, they don't add enough information to warrant being there to begin with and if you add lengthier ones, they just clutter the article. Ultimately it's a lot cleaner and more efficient to just leave the quest name and rely on the individual quest article to do the work. -HD3 : I didn't actually add those. The only thing I did was correct Renvil Harrowmont's link. :) I agree with the changes you made, though. Kelcat (talk) 06:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles Quest Hey Kelcat, I know you're heading up the overhaul of The Darkspawn Chronicles articles. I noticed the links for the quests,Smash the Gates & Free the Shriek are still dead. Are you going to write those up? The other thing I wanted to ask was, are you going to take care of adding images to all the new DC quest pages? I'd be happy to do it, but I won't be able to make any changes for another two months, so obviously I am not the ideal candidate. - 10:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! Smash the Gates and Free the Shrieks are the next two quests on my list to add, I just need to write them up. I did have plans to add images but my desktop computer conked out on me and my laptop just doesn't have the capabilities of taking very crisp shots. You're more than welcome to do it whenever you have time! (Oh, and most of the new weapon pages need images as well) Kelcat (talk) 22:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Genlock arher/Hurlock archer thralls Hey Kelcat. I was wondering if you could check in-game the class for the genlock archer and the hurlock archer thralls. In the wiki they are listed as warriors, but considering that they acquire dexterity, it's possible that they are rogues. Thanks! 08:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Just checked and they are both warriors. I think the only genlocks/hurlocks in the game that aren't warriors are the hurlock emissaries. Kelcat (talk) 09:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! By the way what are you going to do about the armor set bonuses now that Sophia was negative about it? 09:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure yet. I was using the Vanguard Plate Armor Set as a template, but just looking at the raw numbers in game alone I can't figure out how those armor and other stat bonuses are being calculated. I'll look at it more thoroughly tomorrow and see what I can come up with. Otherwise, I don't know if an article for the set should be made if it will be missing lots of info. Make it a stub, maybe? Kelcat (talk) 09:58, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::If you can't figure out the numbers, perhaps you could send me a DC save to try to calculate them myself. 11:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'll try to do some experimenting with it tonight and see if I can get the numbers to add up. I'll let you know if I need your help. Oh, and thanks for taking care of that redirect on the darkspawn shield--I got busy with other stuff and totally spaced it out! Kelcat (talk) 21:49, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: I see that you created the page yourself. Good job! By the way, when an item is missing its acquisition info, it might be worth checking out the instead of adding the missing info tag. Usually the pages that link to the item in question, contain info on how it is procured, ie. a quest page. Alternatively, a merchant link is probably another source of acquisition. 09:27, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Edit: Also I think it is preferable to list the lowest possible stats in Darkspawn Plate Armor and Darkspawn Plate Boots for consistency reasons (ie. tier 3 in this case). Furthermore, aren't the genlock (archer) and hurlock (archer) wear this armor too? 09:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Oh yeah, I was going to go back and fix those two pages and forgot about it. When I looked further into it I think the emissary is the only one who wears tier 4, all others wear tier 3. It's all genlocks and hurlocks that wear the armor--is it worth listing all of the thralls specifically rather than just the generic Genlock (thrall) and Hurlock (thrall) instead? :::::: Indeed, genlock/hurlock archer (thrall) deserve equal treatment as they are fully fledged companions, much like their basic counterparts. Also please be careful and not capitalize the "thrall" word. This generates a redirect to the page instead of a direct link. 12:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Also, I'm not sure what you mean by missing acquisition info. I don't recall adding the missing info tag to any pages recently (though that is a good tip that you brought up). Kelcat (talk) 15:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I've noticed it while working on Imperial Reinforced Gloves article. You didn't make a mistake, I just gave you a tip which in the same amount of time instead of adding the missing info tag, you could find and add that info on your own ;-) 12:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bot-linking on your renames Hey Kelcat! I think it's really tedious to do all these renames when a bot can do things automatically, much easier and in a smaller amount of time. Why don't you contact D-day to help you out? Here is your rename log. Cheers! 10:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I actually quite enjoy it but if you feel so strongly about using a bot for it I'll check into it!Kelcat (talk) 10:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You do? That's fine by me, my sole concern is that there are no forgotten links to redirects considering the sheer amount of your renames. 10:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::No link shall be left behind by me :) I’ve only got about 5 names left on the list and then all my renames have been taken care of. The only reason I did the bulk rename then was because it had been over a month since the new standards had been put into place but not many pages had been renamed. As of now, all of the “major” titles have been removed from page names (King, Emperor, Arl, etc). The dozens of pages with more minor titles can be left to someone else to rename so I can get on with other things, though at some point it’d be a good idea for someone to go back and fix the incorrect links for pages I didn’t rename myself (such as King Cailan Theirin). ::: Also, thank you very much for all your help with the Darkspawn Chronicles. This was a much bigger project than I’d expected, and bouncing ideas off of you has been a big help (as well as reminders when I forget to fix stuff). Kelcat (talk) 00:28, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yay! Thanks for your kind words There are still some chantry members and circle members left with titles on their names as far as I've noticed. As for renames from other guys, could you provide their names so I could find them and compile a list of their renames in order to be fixed by a bot? Also, I am wondering if you're interested to be granted rollback rights. I am considering to make a request to Tierrie in the coming weeks. 09:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) From memory and a quick look at the move log from around that time, these are the names that are in most need of redirects (unlinked so that this doesn't create ''another wrong redirect) King Maric Theirin King Cailan Theirin King Meghren Arl Rendorn Guerrin Queen Rowan King Arland Theirin King Vanedrin Theirin King Brandel Theirin Queen Moira Theirin Prince Claudio Valisti King Endrin Aeducan King Calenhad Theirin Knight-Commander Greagoir I wouldn't mind rollback rights at all. It would definitely be useful to me and I've seen a few times recently where it could have come in handy. :) Kelcat (talk) 17:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Ceremonial Armored Gloves hey,why did you undo my edit?JH EP (talk) 10:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : Because the grammar, punctuation and spelling made the whole sentence completely unreadable. If you want to rewrite it go ahead, but please try to use better grammar so that your point gets across and refrain from ending sentences with multiple exclamation points. Kelcat (talk) 10:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::hey can you check grammar again and correct it if possible? JH EP (talk) 11:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks like user: Viktoria Landers moved it to the appropriate area and cleaned it up--between the two of you it’s much easier to understand. Viktoria is a great source of information and help if you ever need it! Kelcat (talk) 00:28, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::ok JH EP (talk) 00:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Rollback rights Hello! Viktoria has brought this to my attention, and I've seen you've been doing your fair share of reverting vandalism. Are you interested in obtaining the to do it more efficiently? It would simply give you a one-click link to undo so you do not have to fill a reason to revert, although you will need to undo it through the history page for a legit edit that needs to be undone. Tell me if you want it! 19:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, it'd be great to have that! Kelcat (talk) 00:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: You've been granted rollback rights. :] 03:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Manual of Style discussion Hey there! I would like to hear your opinion here, if possible 20:20, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Bonny Lem Reply We still need the prices for Bonny Lem from Leliana's song worked out and added to the table.- 20:29, December 9, 2013 (UTC) : Is there some special formula you do for that, or just manually look them up in the game? Kelcat (talk) 00:00, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::You divide the merchandise price with the value of the item. The number (result) you find should be the same for all items. Test it in 1 or 2 other items to verify that you found the correct number and once you do so add it in the CharacterTransformer of Bonny Lem as it happens in all the other merchant pages. 00:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I couldn't understand any of that. Is there anyone who has done this sort of editing before? -~ 11:24, January 16, 2014 (UTC) More opinions needed Merry Christmas! It would be helpful if you voice your opinion in Dragon Age Wiki talk:Naming conventions as the subject is currently contested and stalled. Thanks! 09:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) : done! :) Kelcat (talk) 09:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Plot items & keys Hey Kelcat, you did a superb job with the plot items! I think you've encountered some plot items which are also keys that have in their infobox the line: Plot items / Key I'd like to hear your opinion on this. Personally, I think there should be a link to the keys page within the article, however if you think there is a better place for it, please let me know! 15:06, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, the keys are the one thing in the plot items that weren't formatted consistently on their pages. You're probably right that they should all have both Plot items / Key listed in the infobox, and it should probably be reflected that they're Keys in the lead as well. I'll get the existing ones fixed up when I get a chance. Kelcat (talk) 15:50, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles Hey Kelcat, I just wanted to say, great work with the darkspawn chronicles articles. A very impresive and substantial overhaul. Can't wait to see the finished product once all the images and trimmings are done.- 11:24, January 16, 2014 (UTC)